Red Veil
The Red Veil is a Syndicate introduced in update 13.2. First introduced in the Specters Of Liberty event. They are the traditional wearers of the Rakta Syandana. Tenno who ally themselves with this Syndicate will receive unique Mods for Red Veil’s favoured weapons after obtaining the title of Revered. The weapons include Dark Dagger, Embolist, and Mire. After obtaining enough Standing to reach the title of Exalted, Tenno can exchange Standing for Ability Mods for Red Veil’s favoured Warframes, that include Ash, Ember, Loki, Nekros, Saryn, Volt, and Zephyr. Ranks Offerings Respected * 5 x Charger Specter, 2500 Standing * Blades Sigil, 2500 Standing * Cull Sigil, 5000 Standing * Threat Sigil. 7500 Standing Honored * 5 x Tower IV Exterminate, 5000 Standing * Maelstrom Sigil, 10000 Standing * Lesion Sigil, 15000 Standing Esteemed * Large Team Ammo Restore BP, 25000 Standing * Ruin Sigil, 12000 Standing * Viscera Sigil, 17000 Standing Revered * Gleaming Blight (Dark Dagger), 25000 Standing * Eroding Blight (Embolist), 25000 Standing * Toxic Blight (Mire), 25000 Standing * Malevolent Sigil, 15000 Standing * Covert Sigil, 20000 Standing Exalted * Smoke Shadow (Ash), 25000 Standing * Fireball Frenzy (Ember), 25000 Standing * Safeguard Switch (Loki), 25000 Standing * Soul Survivor (Nekros), 25000 Standing * Venom Dose (Saryn), 25000 Standing * Shock Trooper (Volt), 25000 Standing * Divebomb Vortex (Zephyr), 25000 Standing * Assassin Sigil, 30000 Standing Specters Of Liberty In the Specters Of Liberty event, an individual who identifies herself as Cantis contacts the Tenno asking for desperately needed assistance in freeing hostages that the Corpus and Grineer have captured. Grineer and Corpus groups have taken members from the Red Veil hostage in an attempt to force them into submission. Hostages from the Red Veil were encountered in Rescue 2.0 missions, in which tight security and special Wardens take extra precaution against the player's arrival. In exchange for such a daring task, players will be rewarded Specter blueprints in which they can use to craft Tenno holograms for use on their clan's Solar Rails, or to help fight in other missions by placing the holograms in the player's equipment gear section. The Avalanche Offensive The Red Veil's involvement in the Avalanche Offensive is fairly minor, consisting of Cantis informing the Tenno of an unusual amount of Arctic Eximus training on Mars. After the Tenno resolve the threat Cantis thanks the Tenno, also rewarding them with an Affinity Booster, which the Corpus were using to improve their training. Trivia *They are the first faction introduced that openly support the Tenno and work toward a mutual benefit. *Cantis' picture has a word written in Orokin next to it. It appears to spell out "netyirc", possibly meaning "network". *Red Veil hostages are fully voiced and have their own 3d HUD model. **They will offer to cover your back by asking for your secondary weapon from you to use, although they still will prefer taking cover and leaning around cover instead. *It is believed that they are the main manufacturers of Wraith weapons, primarily due to the similar decals and color of the Rakta Syandana and the Wraith weapons. *The mask/helmet of the Red Veil's representative bears a striking resemblance to the Stalker's helmet, namely the two "eyes" on the sides of his face, and the singular "eye" in the middle. __notoc__ Category:Red Veil Category:Update 13 Category:Syndicates